A True Warrior of Heaven: Raphael
by Starry-Nights-ais
Summary: Little one-shot narrative with Raphael, the Archangel; watching over Chuck, dealing with Castiel's empathy towards humans, and even encountering the infamous Dean Winchester. Even a hint at what is to come in 'The Warrior Protector and The Shield! Ooooh!


**A/N - Another little story for Niknakz93's competitions! This one had to be about Archangels! I chose Raphael!**

* * *

Being alive or simply… being as long as an Archangel has, one accumulates tons of information. Also is outright given information from the get-go. One of these many things that Raphael, the Archangel; has known since his being or start was that Chuck Shurley was meant to be a prophet.

He just like all the other angels and even Archangels had the list of prophets seared into their brains. It was like that of a simple laundry list of things to get at the grocery store if one needs a comparison.

Beside Chuck's name on the list he saw that God had given him the task of watching over this future prophet. None of the other Archangel's could see or know who was watching which prophet. Only those deemed with the role knew who had to do what.

Chuck, from what he knew about him; wasn't the most interesting of the prophets, but would none the less be more interesting than the common human.

It would take about two millennia before Raphael was called into action for Chuck. But that's okay he had other things to tend to before that time rolled around. But from time to time he liked to check in on his charge's lineage.

They weren't very interesting in the big scheme of things. You know, except for the whole part about one of their descendants would be a prophet of the Lord, but none of them would know… if it weren't for Raphael intervening just a tad.

He had been watching them in his true form, which none of them would be able to see him; Chuck's great-grandmother had been dozing quietly on the front porch when she suddenly seemed to look up at him with a scowl.

"Forcing my great-grandbaby into that life of misery, for your brothers to finally get over their spat… some great almighty power you are." Then she dozed back off to sleep, no one else hearing what she had said.

Raphael felt the need to defend the necessity of her 'great-grandbaby' being a prophet. So he entered her dreams. He called out to her as she, Betty was on an old tractor with her grandfather [Chuck's great-great-great-grandfather] as a young teenage girl. Betty turned to face him confused.

"Your descendant has a task to complete that is far more important than the meaning of any one life. As miserable as it may be, it's necessary. Nothing can be done to stop it from happening." Raphael explained and took a long look at her as she seemed to be thinking hard. "Not even locking up your granddaughter so that she wouldn't get the chance to have the Lord's prophet."

Betty looked up at him, "Watch me." she said eyes narrowed challengingly.

Raphael nodded and disappeared from her dream world leaving Betty confused as she woke up. "What a strange dream." Betty said with a small sigh and got up from the rocking chair on the porch to continue the work on Sunday dinner. She thought some more about the dream as she continued her work. Her granddaughter had just graduated high school and would be going off to college in a few short months.

"What's a matter, Grand-mama?" Betty's granddaughter asked coming into the house returning from a quick drive into town to pick up an ingredient that Betty had forgotten to grab while at the store earlier.

"Just thinking darlin'." Betty said. She knew that she had been a bit 'physic' all her life and had seen plenty of weird things due to her powers, that she'd never tell her family about because it was too scary even for her, but… angels? That's a first even for her.

* * *

Later on, about a year later; Raphael was on hand to make sure that Chuck was safely carried in his mother's womb and born into his father's creation without something supernatural preventing it from happening. A few demons had come close to Chuck's pregnant mother and let's just say that Raphael didn't let them live a second longer than they needed to. As soon as Chuck's mother was out of the demon's sights, Raphael killed the demon's with the power of his mind. He didn't need his father and the creator of all this beauty to be upset with him for letting his charge to simply be killed by demons.

* * *

When Chuck was a young teenage boy of about 13 or 14 years of age walking home from band practice. Not school band practice, but rather a little group with his friends and they planned on making it big, being rockstars with tons of long curly hair. Being a hair band just like Poison, Bon Jovi, Guns N Roses, Lynyrd Skynyard, and the list goes on, but they wanted to be just like them… except of course cooler. Chuck was walking home humming along to the melody of one of their songs. Not that the words were awesome, but he liked the flow. So anyway he was walking home at about 7:45 and the sun was just officially being set and what do you think happened?

Vampires.

Yes, a pair of vampires happened to be passing through for a bite.

The vampires spotted little Chuck walking along in the lights from the street lamps and oddly saw something about him that was different from all the other innocent victims that they consumed. He seemed to have an aura about him so much different.

"Bet he'll taste good." the female vampire said to her boyfriend, who suddenly vamped up feeling a threatening presence. He didn't see it or smell it, but he certainly felt it. The female did too sensing it as well as Chuck, unaware to his potential danger; strolled right on by.

Raphael showed up behind the pair of nocturnal creatures and looked bored. "He'll taste about the same actually." Raphael said to make them aware of his presence. Not that he needed to because he could have killed them from where he was in heaven, but he liked going down for the kill. It was similar to that of an adrenaline rush for humans.

The pair of vampires jumped to face him while hissing their warning like that of a cat.

Raphael stared at them, "That's supposed to scare me?"

Backing up slowly the vampires kept up their hissing. "What are you?" the male vampire inquired.

"Doesn't matter." Raphael stated while starting to glow slightly, but progressively grew brighter with each passing millisecond freezing the vampire couple in their tracks. As they fell to the ground in ash less than two seconds later, he added, "Because you won't breathe a word of this to another being."

Chuck had moved onto humming along to the chorus of the song he wrote when a bright light lit up the city street behind him. He turned to see nothing different from when he passed by just moments before and merely shrugged it off.

* * *

Years later in 2005 is when Raphael was there to witness Chuck's first vision. He kind of felt bad for the human, just slightly though. He had watched this young man be born and even live his life. These 'nightmares' or 'crazy dreams', as the humans called them; were hard on him. Eventually Chuck fell into a routine with the visions. He'd get a severe headache and would take some aspirin, then he'd drink alcohol until he passed out. Then the visions filled his mind and dreams.

Raphael often saw Chuck flailing about while having these visions. One time, Raphael recalls seeing Chuck fall off of the couch and fight with his shoes for a few minutes.

"Humans." he had said watching the scene before him with a smile on his face. But the vision in Chuck's head at the moment was of Sam and Dean fighting it out, while the youngest of the brothers was possessed by that demon bitch Meg. If he could only get a hold of her and kill her himself, she'd no longer exist giving them problems. But Meg is needed solely for that reason: to give them, the Winchesters problems.

* * *

Again a few years later those darn Winchester boys had started the Apocalypse, just like Raphael and all the other Archangels minus Gabriel, who had run off and simply seemed to have disappeared; wanted them to do.

Raphael's younger brother, Castiel had been given the task of watching over Dean Winchester and even pulling him from perdition. Raphael knew that when Castiel had told Dean about the prophets being tied to an Archangel that would fiercely protect their charge if threatened, that Castiel was beginning to feel to much empathy for his charge. Castiel sympathized too much for the stress that Dean was going through with having been in hell and the problems with his younger brother Sam being addicted to demon blood.

Raphael knew what was to come for the brothers and Chuck alike, but he didn't suspect that'd he'd have to smite one of his own. Castiel was feeling… and in angels terms that's bad. Angels are warriors, that is it. Humans and animals feel, not angels. Along with that feeling came betrayal. Castiel helped Dean to try and stop the Apocalypse from happening. The angels wanted the Apocalypse so that they could have paradise like they did before humans. Castiel's plans backfired when Raphael killed him by pretty much exploding him "like a water balloon of chunky soup", at least that's how Chuck had worded it. Raphael found that analogy quite amusing.

* * *

It was not too long after that Raphael came into contact with Castiel and one half of the Winchester brothers again. They had trapped his vessel, Donnie Finnerman; in a ring of Holy Fire calling him back to him, but he was smart and didn't show up there in the hospital where Donnie currently was residing due being in a catatonic state. Raphael had smited Castiel and their father was long since gone, probably dead.

How was he back again is what his angelic little supposed-to-be-dead brother, Castiel had asked.

The older and higher ranking angel… Archangel to be exact asked if he considered that it could have been Lucifer that brought him back. The Apocalypse had been started and Lucifer, the Morning Star would need all the help he can get; especially from rebellious angels. Most would have something of import to have rebelled against their father.

There was quite a bit of arguing, threatening to take Dean straight to Michael, and making the Winchester aware that his own mind that is much, much more imaginative than that of Zachariah.

Raphael knew what Zachariah had done to him and Sam, the baldy wouldn't stop bragging about it. He remembered how Zach had told of his ways to try and get Dean to say yes right away to be Michael's vessel...failing miserably. "Giving him stage 4 stomach cancer? Removing the lungs of his brother? That is weak… at best, Zachariah." Raphael stated in response with bored eyes before turned away from the saddened angel.

Then Castiel and Dean had left Raphael in the Holy Fire. To top that Castiel called the Archangel his 'little bitch'.

Raphael was beyond angry. There were no words to explain it. He plans on hunting down Castiel and smiting him again only worse. He has some ideas in his vessel's noggin, but to find the one that suits properly is tricky. Can't be too harsh nor to soft. It has to be just right. That can only happen when he gets out of this Holy Fire.

Raphael has other things to do, but most important of all… keep Chuck safe until he finishes the Winchester Gospel and keep up with the newest prophet. He's quite a handful compared to Chuck. Then again you should see who he prophesizes for… they're quite a handful too.

Then there's Dean, that arrogant human… such a rude one at that, he thought he was all Mr. Tough Guy since he was Michael's vessel… well now that time has pretty much passed. Seeing as how Michael is now in the cage and there's no getting out, Dean won't have to worry about being 'an angel condom' as the older Winchester had put into such lovely terms. He's going to pay for insinuating that Raphael himself was his, Dean's 'little bitch' too with a simple "What he said." referencing Castiel's statement. He had also heard of Dean calling him a 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle'.

He can't track down Dean simply by thinking of him because Castiel put the Enochian sigil onto both Dean and Sam's ribs, so that no one could find them. He'll have to work harder and use more stealthy methods to find the Winchesters, but he will find them and he will exact his revenge on Dean Winchester. He'll show the vessel of his brother that he is not some cartoon or animated talking animal, but far from it.

For Raphael is an Archangel, a true warrior of heaven.

* * *

**A/N- Hope that wasn't too confusing. I tried to make it like a little narrative showing Raphael watching over Chuck and his encounters with the infamous Winchesters. Tell me what you think: did you like it? Hate it? Meh? ... Hint: Review! ;)**


End file.
